The Hearts Choice
by XcrystalXclearX
Summary: Fllay always had problems with her relationships but this last one really pushed it to the limit. In her eyes she can't love or be loved, but maybe one boy can change that for her.
1. The Start Of A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: This is my 2nd Gundam Seed story so please review and tell me what you think so far. .

**The Hearts Choice**

**Ch.1) The Start Of A New Beginning**

Summary: Fllay always had problems with her relationships but this last one really pushed it to the limit. In her eyes she can't love or be loved, but maybe one boy can change that for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain. And lots of it. It poured all over on Fllay's red hair and made her dripping wet as she made her way out of her house with a bag. In it she had; A change of clothes, a jacket, and her wallet. She began to walk. To where? She didnt know. All she cared about was that she didn't have to see him. She knew she couldn't take her car, if the situation became serious they'd search for it. She never imagined that she'd run away, but she felt like she had to. She just wanted to disappear. But for how long would she be gone? She didn't know that either, but i didn't matter. Forever if thats what it took to make him worry and feel guilty for what he did.

_Let him sweat, that jerk deserves it. _Fllay thought to herself and she walked in the rain. She walked for 1 hour until she started to get cold and tired. She found herself in the parking lot of a local grocery store. She tryed to find an open car where she could get warm and dry, even for just a few minutes. She knew if she wore her jacket and got that wet she'd have nothing else to keep her dry. She found one, and hid in the back seat where she was unseen. She closed her eyes and everything went black.

_**Kira's House**_

"Did you finish unloading everything Kira?" Cagalli shouted to her brother.

"Yea everythings out of the trunk don't worry."

"Well obviously not! Look!" Cagalli said while pointing to Kira's car to see something moving in the back seat. Something red. "What is that?"

"I don't know. I'll go have a look." Kira said while grabbing his keys.

"Be careful!" She called after him.

As Kira inched towards his car, he looked into the back seat. He saw a girl, sleeping. As she moved Kira got a good look of her face. She was the most beautiful girl Kira ever saw. Her red hair and clothes were wet. She felt cold. Kira thought she might get sick.

"Umm..excuse me? Miss?" He asked while gently trying to wake her up.

"Mmmm..whaa...," She said barely awake. She opened her eyes a bit to see others looking back at her.

"What!?" She said surprised, springing up and hitting her head on his car ceiling. "Owch!"

"Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Yea..just confused, who are you?"

"Im Kira. Who are you and what are you doing in my car?" He asked. Fllay thought about it for a second and remembered everything.

"Uh-oh.." She was in trouble. Breaking into someones car and passing out in the back seat..her night couldn't get any worse.

_Well at least he lookes close to my age..at least hes not a old pervert._

"You look really drained, how about you come inside?"

"Umm..yea ok," What the hell? Her night can only get better.

"Cagalli!"

"Kira! Whos that?"

"Oh uh, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, Its Fllay."

"Well its nice to meet you Fllay." She looked at a clock in the room. It was 11.

"Here, sit on the couch, i'll get you some hot chocolate."

"Oh thank you."

"Kira are you nuts? We don't even know this girl!" Cagalli said to him in the kitchen.

"Yes we do, her name is Fllay."

"Don't be stupid Kira! Some girl shows up in your car and you invite her to our home?"

"Cagalli look at her, what does she have with her?"

"A bag?" Then it hit Cagalli. "I see, so why do you think shes running away?"

"I dunno, by the look of her eyes shes probably been crying. So maybe something about her family or.."

"A guy?"

"Bingo."

"Ok, ill make the hoy chocolate, try talking to her."

"Alright," Kira said as he grabbed a blanket while heading back to the living room. "Here," He said handing it to her, "My sisters making the hot chocolate."

"Oh your sister?"

"Yea, its just me and her here, my parents arent home."

"Oh I see. Look im really sorry for all of this. I don't mean to cause you any trouble."

"Its no trouble, are you all right?"

"Yes im fine."

"Why are you running away?"

"How did you know?!" She asked shocked.

"Its not hard to tell," He said with a small smile. "What happened?"

"Its nothing, just a really stupid guy."

_So it is a guy..._

"Oh, will you be ok?"

"Yes, im sure I will be...eventually."

"Where are you going?" He asked as Cagalli came into the living room with Fllay's hot chocolate. She looked at Fllay's face and felt sorry for the sadness in it.

"I have no idea. I just got my stuff and went away. Not the smartest thing to do but I didn't really care where I was going."

"So then you have no idea where your headed?" Cagalli asked her while giving her the drink.

"Not at all, but I don't plan on going very far."

"Well then why don't you stay here?" Kira asked.

"Here?" Fllay was surprised by the question as well as Cagalli. But she knew that Fllay needed somewhere to go.

"Sure, you said you didn't know where to go."

"Kiras right. You might as well stay here, you could get into trouble this late."

"Will your parents be ok with it?"

"They're gone on a business trip. They won't be back for at least another two weeks, you can stay until then."

"Really?!"

"Sure," Both Kira and Cagalli said happily.

_I guess I didn't really know it at the time, but at that moment when I made two new friends, I also made a new beginning._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. The First Sign of Moving On

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

_**Reviews:**_

Kookith: I'll try and keep Fllay a nice girl but when it comes down to it shes not gonna get pushed around. Dont worry she wont be a psycho evil girl like "AHH! IMA KILL YOU!" lol i plan on keeping her sane.

GoddessIrui: Im glad you like that Fllay and Cagalli get along. I dunno about other people but im kinda getting tired with the fact that everyone thinks they have to hate each other. And yea it did sound awkward becuz no one would do what Kira did but im glad u realize hes Kira and thats what hed do for someone. also i didn't really know how to make it sound normal, anyway u put it, a girl falling asleep in a guys car then being invited to stay with them is pretty hard to make realistic. oh well ) BTW i LOVE reading ur reviews, they make me happy! ) ) )

Faith: Thx! And when you say add more to it do you mean make it longer?

Angleico3156789: Thx for the positive review! There should be alot more reviewers like you!

blinkie: Thx for the review, lol "blinkie"! Thats such a cute name . 

Thx for all the reviews!

**The Hearts Choice**

**Ch.2) The First Sign of Moving On**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heres the guest room, and the bathroom is the room to the right," Kira told Fllay as he placed her stuff into the room.

"Thank you for all of this Kira, I really appreciate it," She said with a sweet smile.

"No problem Fllay, just relax tonight and we can talk everything over tomorrow."

"Alright Kira, goodnight and thanks again," She said and Kira left.

"Well?" Cagalli asked as Kira came back downstairs.

"I showed her the guest room, shes going to sleep now," He said as he joined his sister on the couch.

"What do you think is going on?"

"Im not sure, but we'll find out tomorrow."

"I hope so, but what if its something we can't help with?"

"Everyone needs help sometimes, and someones gotta help them."

"And you think we're the ones to help her?"

"Sure why not? Im sure everything will be fine, don't worry Cagalli," Kira said with a smile, "Im going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Night Kira, I'm going to stay up for a couple more hours, all the scary movies are starting to show," Cagalli said excited.

"After everything you stay up and watch scary movies? And this late? And by yourself?"

"Of course, the more alone and late, the more fun it is."

"Alright but don't scream,"Kira said teasing.

"Hey! What do you think I am? A baby?"

"No of course I don't. Not that I could say it to your face without you doing something bad to me, night sis," Kira said smiling.

"Haha night Kira."

As Kira went back upstairs he noticed Fllay wasn't in her room or the bathroom. As he kept wondering where she was he surprisingly found her in his room.

"Fllay?"

"Oh!" Fllay said turning around to see Kira.

"You scared me!"

"Oh sorry Fllay."

"No its ok, im sorry. I didn't mean to go into your room. I was just looking around up here," She said with a worried look.

"Don't worry Its fine, I should have given you a full tour of the house."

"Oh!" She said as a metallic bired flew onto her shoulder, "Whats this?"

"Thats birdy, my friend made it for me a while ago."

"Your friend made this? Wow he must be really smart!"

"Yea he is, do you like it?"

"Yes its very cute," She said with a cute giggle.

"So your not sleepy I'm guessing?"

"I suppose a little, but I don't feel like going to sleep."

"Want to talk about what happened?"

"Well long story short a bad relationship with this guy really hurt me and I feel broken. I'm just trying to find a place to be fixed, thats all."

"Well you'll be fine."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, moving on will just take time."

"I guess. Will you be there for me?"

"I will if you want me to be.."

"Yes, I'd like that Kira."

"Well then I'll be happy to be there for you, now try to get some sleep and we'll do something tomorrow. I promise you you'll forget about your problem before you leave."

"Aww thanks Kira, I'm glad I've made a friend like you," she said giving him a hug.

"Your still kind of cold, make sure you cover yourself tonight. If you need anymore blankets there are some in the hall closet, pick anyone you like."

"Alright I will, goodnight Kira, and thanks again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE READ! IT MAY BE LONG BUT ITS IMPORTANT:

About the reviews (this goes for both my stories so i'll put it on my other one too); I know that you want to review me telling about how good this is or how bad that was but please keep in mind: the plot of the story itself I kind of have planned out in my head already -but I still welcome your ideas- Also, and this goes for all other people you review, although you might want to review about how the story should be written or how the story should go, you have to keep in mind that this whole fanfic writing stories thingie allows us , the writers, to make it however we want. We write the stories based on how we want to write it and what we want it to be about. So please keep that in mind, no writer wants to share his or her stories with people whos review only to tell them how they think it should go. If you like the way I write my stories then thx because you respect the fact that its my story and I can do it the way I want, and if you don't like it well then tough. You can review however you like but im sorry, im not going to change the way I wanted my stories to be because you don't like it, if you really don't like the way I write my stories then dont read it. I'm not willing to put up with crap like that, if you don't like the way I write it then just try writing a story yourself and see if every single person gives you a good review, because when you get the one telling you the way you write isn't good enough for them, your going to hate it. Ok so im sorry for this long thingie but Ive been reading some other writer's reviews and I think alot of people should keep some thoughts to themselves.


	3. A Nice Day, A Party, A Disaster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

_**Reviews:**_

118-sethshadow: I don't mind open-mindedness or suggestions, just as long as they're not negative.

GoddessIrui: Heres the next update, tell me what you think!

Koji: I know right?! I hate it when people think of Fllay like that too! Its like ignore the whole fact that shes an orphan, is engaged having her whole love life decided for her - not letting her find true love, and when she did and they broke up and she had no one else, and also put in a war which her father died in. Yea she should really be normal after all that, like come on! what kind of retard really thinks a person wouldn't be traumatized even a little bit after all that? Thanks for understanding Koji, you rock!

**The Hearts Choice**

**Ch.3) A Nice Day, A Party, A Disaster!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Fllay," Kira greeted Fllay as she came downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Kira, where's Cagalli?" Fllay said looking around.

"Shes still sleeping, she stayed up a little late last night."

"Oh I see, so what do you want to do today?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well..I'd like to go shopping. This is the only other outfit I have so I want to get new clothes."

"Ok lets go."

They walked together in the shopping central of the town. Clothes, flowers, shoes, and all other kinds of stores could be found there. Fllay got a dress, a new sweater and shirt, and a bunch of different items she needed. She was really enjoying her time with Kira, until she spotted _him._

"Oh no," Fllay whispered as she pulled Kira aside and hid behind him- almost as if to use him like a shield, which made Kira blush.

"What is it Fllay?" Kira said looking behind him at the scared girl.

"Shh!" She whispered to him, "Just act normal."

"What are you hiding from?" Kira said looking at the passing crowd of people, which _he _was in.

'_Who__ is she hiding from?"_

"Ok lets go," She said solidly and she continued on.

"What was that?" Kira said looking at Fllay with concern.

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone.."

"Someone who was looking for you?"

That sentence sent chills throughout Fllay.

"Lets hope not."

At home Cagalli was watching tv.

"Hey you guys are back! Where'd you go?" She asked running up to them.

"Just some shopping, excuse me I'm going to put my things away," Fllay said plainly as she went upstairs.

"Huh? What's up with her?" She asked Kira.

"I don't know, I think she may have saw someone she didn't want to see. She looked pretty freaked out."

"Hmm...so she needs cheering up huh? Well I've got a great idea!" Cagalli said jumping up and down with excitment.

"What is it?" Kira said looking weirdly at his sister.

"Theres a party I'm going to, I could bring Fllay!"

"Yea maybe that'll cheer her up."

"Great I'll go ask her!"

Fllay was sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow like it was a bear, when Cagalli came in.

"Fllay?"

"Yes?" Fllay said as she put her pillow down and sat properly to talk to Cagalli.

"You need to be cheered up! So come to the party I'm going to!"

"Your going to a party? But I wasn't invited."

"Know one will care! Geez its not like a birthday party or something its just a party people to go and have fun! Loud music, food, and you'll probably be able to make lots of new friends! Come on!"

"Is Kira going?" Flly asked showing a little excitement.

"Kira? No He's going to stay home, but who cares? Come on and have some fun!"

"Alright alright I'll go."

"Yay!! Meet me downstairs when your ready!"

Flly was surprised how much a party could get Cagalli so excited.

_"This better be good," _She thought to herself. When she was was finished getting ready she went downstairs to see Cagalli watching tv with Kira.

"Ok lets go."

When Kira saw Fllay he could'nt help but blush. She was wearing a black dress with high boots, the outfit nicely showed off her figure.

"Ok lets gooo!!"

"Wait!" Kira said handing a cell phone to Fllay, "Heres my phone just in case you two get separated, Cagalli's number is in there. Have a good time Fllay."

"I'll try, thanks Kira," Fllay said as she smiled to him. The simplest sweet thinks Kira did for her. It made her heartthrob everytime. The drive to the party didn't take very long. Fllay gasped when she saw the party they were going into. The house had people everywhere - there were so many, and Cagalli wasn't kidding when she said the music was loud, it was like Fllay was at a concert. But with the way people were acting it looked like some of them were drunk, so she classified this more like a fratenity party.

"Uhmm..Cagalli? Was it really safe to have come to this party?"

"Of course! Don't be weird, everyone is just having fun. Come on, lets go inside!"

The inside wasn't much better than the outside. The music was so loud Fllay could bearly think, it was crowded with people making out or drinking. The only play where people seemed sane was on the dance floor where Cagalli was headed.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Fllay said grabbing onto Cagalli's arm.

"Fllay come on! You won't have any fun if you don't do anything!"

"But I don't want to dance!" Fllay said, shouting so that Cagalli could hear her.

"Then go and talk to someone and make new friends!"

"Ok I'll try, Im going to get something to eat first!"

_"Chip and dip...what a good dinner." _Fllay thought to herself, _"There got to be more to do around here."_

Kira's POV

"Sandwhich! Sandwhich! Sandwhich!" Kira was chanting as he brought his food to the living room to watch tv. He put the sandwhich to his mouth, ready to take the first bite when the phone rang.

"Aww man!" He ran to get the phone, and what he heard on the other end made him lose all thought of anything else. It was Fllay.

"Kira! Kira!! Kira!!!" Fllay was yelling so horribly, she sounded like she was crying something bad.

"Fllay? What is it!?" Kira said worried out of his mind.

"I need you to come and get me! I'm scared!"

He knew what she said but he could barely hear her because of all the music and yelling in the background.

"What happened? Wheres Cagalli?"

"I don't know! She isn't answering her cell! I don't think she can hear it over the loud music! Please just get me! I'm so scared!"

"Where are you?"

"Upstairs!" Fllay said with misery.

"Ok! It's alright im coming to get you stay where you are!"

"Ok, please hurry!"

When Kira saw the party his sister and Fllay were in his jaw dropped. If he knew this was the kind of party Cagalli was taking Fllay to he would've never let her go.

He went upstairs to where Fllay said she was. He saw a glimpse of red hair and knew it was her. The sight of what he saw when he came to her made him more mad than he ever was before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrightie! Sorry it took soooo long for me to update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sry if I made any mistakes but im in a hurry becuz im need to go somewhere right now. Oh and sry its so short, i'll try and do better next time ."

Plz review!

POV- Point Of View for those who don't know.


End file.
